


I don't need to kiss you, I don't even miss you

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [501]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fighting, Heavy Angst, M/M, TT, pretending to be sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout s'est fait rapidement, cette journée d'avril 2018.
Relationships: Fredi Bobic/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [501]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	I don't need to kiss you, I don't even miss you

I don’t need to kiss you, I don’t even miss you

Niko mord l’intérieur de sa bouche alors qu’il tient son téléphone solidement dans ses mains. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Et pourtant, le nom affiché est bien le même que celui du directeur sportif du Bayern. Ses doigts tremblent légèrement avant qu’il n’arrive à accepter l’appel, ce n’est pas la première fois que quelqu’un du Bayern vient lui parler, d’habitude pour récolter des informations sur sa manière de travailler, mais maintenant il sait que c’est différent, Brazzo et lui ne sont pas tant amis que ça malgré les apparences, et il doute que ce soit pour l’inviter à prendre un verre qu’Hasan l’appelle. Il n’y a aucun sens à ce qu’ils le veuillent lui, Francfort doit avoir quelque chose comme 25 points de retard sur le Bayern, et même si Heynckes refuse de continuer, Niko ne devrait pas être considéré comme un successeur potentiel, ce n’est pas encore le bon moment pour se lancer dans le grand bain. Dans les faits, il est même plus proche de renouveler son contrat avec Francfort qu’autre chose. Niko avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu’Hasan expose des arguments convaincants qui ressemblent plus à des menaces ou un ultimatum pour qu’il accepte de changer de club. Il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne chose que de faire ça. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans sa paume alors qu’il répond finalement.

Oui.

Maintenant il doit en parler avec Fredi, et il sait qu’il ne risque pas d’aimer sa décision. D’un côté il est heureux de pouvoir aller entraîner dans son club de rêve, mais de l’autre il ne se sent pas prêt pour y aller, abandonner tout ce qu’il a toujours connu depuis deux ans, et devoir s’habituer à des égos plus importants, sans oublier la charge de pression qui sera plus importante, ou aussi tout ce qu’il devra réapprendre. Il ne peut pas encore dire si c’était une erreur, mais Niko a bien du mal à imaginer que tout ira parfaitement bien du début à la fin. Mais pourtant, ce n’est pas encore officiellement son défi. Pas encore. Pour le moment, son défi est d’affronter le regard de Fredi quand il va lui apprendre qu’il a décidé de rejoindre le Bayern à partir de la saison prochaine. Pour l’instant, le défi est de vivre avec le poids de sa décision et de croire que tout sera normal pour le mois et demi qui reste avant la fin de la saison.

Bien sûr il savait que Fredi n’allait pas aimer, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il ne s’attendait pas au poing dans sa joue et aux mains s’accrochant au col de sa chemise. Il a merdé avec Fredi, il a détruit leur amitié pour un poste. Niko se sent comme s’il allait pleurer, il ne sait pas si c’est à cause de la douleur et du sang dans sa bouche ou si c’est parce que quelque chose vient de se briser dans son cœur avec la réaction de son ami. Il comprend l’attitude de Fredi, mais il ne sait pas s’il pourra lui pardonner d’avoir fait ça, il devrait croire en lui au lieu de s’énerver contre sa décision, ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait revenir dessus de toutes façons. Francfort saura se débrouiller sans lui, il n’a fait que les mettre sur le bon chemin. Niko fait de son mieux pour garder ses larmes dans ses yeux alors qu’il essuie le sang qui coule de sa mâchoire, Fredi lâchant sa chemise. Il a tout gâché pour un poste où il n’est que le plan C.

Fin


End file.
